


12 Months

by adiwriting



Series: A Minute From the Deep End [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an outtake from A Minute From the Deep End that was originally at the end of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Months

_12 Months_

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Blaine says, still halfway asleep as he watches Kurt move around the bedroom to get ready.

“I tried to convince my dad to come out here for Thanksgiving, but Finn’s wife is in her third trimester and can’t fly,” he explains, moving to sit down on the bed so he can get his socks and shoes on. Blaine reaches out to put his hand on Kurt’s hip, just wanting to be able to touch him as much as he can before he leaves for a week.

“You know that you can always come with me,” Kurt says, leaning back so that both of his arms are on either side of Blaine, trapping him underneath him in the most delicious way.

“I know,” Blaine says, sitting up enough to pull Kurt into a kiss. “It’s just... Ohio.”

Blaine doesn’t finish the thought, he doesn’t need to. Kurt knows. It’s almost been an entire year. In three days it will be Thanksgiving, the day of the attack. He’s not sure how he’s going to be once that day comes around, but he knows that he’ll be far better off the farther he is away from Ohio.

“Just say the word, one word and I’ll stay,” Kurt says, looking him in the eye so Blaine can see how sincere he’s being.

“What? Are you crazy?” Blaine says with an easy smile. “Your dad is expecting you.”

“He’d understand,” Kurt says, giving him a look that says he’s not joking; he wants Blaine to take him seriously.

Blaine considers the offer. It’s enticing. He’s got an entire week off from work and if Kurt stayed behind that’s an entire week they could spend together with no work and no responsibilities with the exception of Rachel’s Thanksgiving Dinner. It would be a good distraction from everything that’s been weighing on him since the anniversary started to get closer.

“You can’t,” he finally says, closing his eyes and willing himself not to be selfish. Kurt staying won’t do either of them any good in the long run. “This could be your last chance to go home. Your show’s going to be moving to Broadway soon and you’ll be incredibly busy.”

“I know,” Kurt says. There’s a hint of excitement in his tone at the mention of Broadway. He’s only just gotten the call last week that the show’s going to be running at the Eugene O’Neill Theatre starting in March.

“Plus,” Blaine says before trailing off with a shrug. He doesn’t know if he can finish that thought without offending Kurt.

“You can say it,” he says, resting his head on Blaine’s chest and looking up at him.

“I think I should spend this week alone,” he says, quietly. He feels Kurt’s nod, but doesn’t look at him. He doesn’t want to see his face if he’s hurt him. “It’s just that Olivia had a nightmare after her school did that Thanksgiving play the other day and I’m worried that this is going to be a hard week. I think I need to focus on her.”

“Hey, no worries,” Kurt says, kissing his collarbone to let him know that there are no hard feelings.

Blaine wraps his arms tightly around Kurt and breathes him in. It’s going to be a long week apart. They haven’t spent more than two days away from each other since they got back together. The distance will be good for them, but that doesn’t mean he’ll like it.

“Hey, no cuddles,” Olivia says from the doorway. Blaine looks over to see she’s got her hands on her hips and is giving them a grumpy glare. “It’s time to feed me,” she demands dramatically.

Blaine holds out his hand to motion her forward. She takes no time in running over and jumping on the bed, jumping on them.

“Since when do you not like cuddles,” Blaine asks wrapping an arm around her and tickling her side.

“Since they don’t have me,” she says through her infectious giggle.

“You don’t like to share your daddy?” Kurt asks in a teasing voice.

“No,” she says, still a little grumpy.

“Liv,” Blaine says in a warning tone; being an only child means she’s never had to get used to sharing anything.

“It’s alright,” Kurt says.

“It’s not,” Blaine responds, giving him a pointed look. It’s okay that she’s still adjusting to the thought of Kurt and Blaine dating, it’s not alright for her to forget her manners.

“Fine,” Olivia says with a dramatic sigh. “You can have him at bedtime and I’ll have him during the day.”

“How about you both can have me all the time?” Blaine says, pinching her side lightly to get her to look up at him. Once she does, he gives her his best “dad” look.

She tilts her head to the side for a few moments, really considering what he says. Finally, she blows out a puff of air. “Fine, we can share him,” Olivia says.

“That’s very kind of you,” Kurt responds, amused.

She leans her head on Blaine’s shoulder and wraps both of her arms around his upper arms, cuddling in close. Blaine knows that she’s past her fit of jealously when she doesn’t complain that Kurt starts playing with her hair. Blaine allows himself to doze back off to sleep for another few minutes comforted by the heavy weight of the two people he loves.

He wakes from his short slumber when Kurt moves to get off of him. He smiles up at him, still groggy.

“I have to go,” Kurt whispers with a fond smile.

“Tell your family I said hello,” Blaine says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kurt bites his lip and looks down at him in a way Blaine has come to know means he thinks Blaine is being adorable.

“I will,” he says, kissing him in a quick, but deep, kiss.

“Tell Rachel I said that I’m sorry I missed her dinner,” he says, climbing off of the bed and jostling Olivia awake again.

“You won’t be missing much. It’s going to be a vegan-extravaganza,” Blaine says with a chuckle.

“Well in that case, try and sneak in some real turkey.”

“Will do,” Blaine says. “Call me when you get back?”

“Of course,” Kurt says. The unspoken words are there. They both know that they’ll miss each other. Know that they love each other but they aren’t ready to start saying those things out loud so casually.

“You’re leaving?” Olivia says, sitting up and raising her arms above her head, waiting for Kurt to pick her up. He smiles before throwing her in the air and catching her before she falls. She immediately begins laughing and begging for more. Blaine’s not sure how he manages it. She’s getting so big now.

The sight of them together warms his heart. It’s obvious that they both love each other, despite Olivia’s occasional attitude.

“Take care of your old man for me,” Kurt says.

“I will,” she says with a laugh as he throws her back on the bed. With a final kiss to both of their foreheads, Kurt leaves the apartment without another word.

“Kurt’s going to see his daddy for Thanksgiving?”

“Yep.”

Blaine rolls over onto his stomach and buries his head into his arms to get away from the sunlight streaming into his room. He wants another hour of sleep, but knows that will never happen with Olivia climbing over his back.

“Daddy’s tired?”

“Yep.”

“We should go to ‘Donalds then.”

“Oh is that how that works?” he says with a laugh.

“Yep,” she says confidently. “I can have all of the pancakes in the world. You don’t have to cooked them. Then I can play and you can be lazy.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Olivia shimmies off of the bed and marches over to his closet. She begins pulling down clothes and putting them on top of his back for him to change into. He’s surprised when he turns around to see a pair of jeans, a button down shirt and a sweater combination that he’s never considered but actually fit together quite nicely. She’s clearly been spending too much time with Kurt.

“Now let’s go, Lazy Bones,” she says pulling at his arm until he finally stands up out of bed.


End file.
